Deadlocked: Kim and Shego Vs the Dreadzone
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Kim and Shego where having an average day until they were both kidnapped and taken to outer space to appear on a televised underground and brutal sport.  Will Shego or Kim actually kill?  RufusXRoachie pairing and maybe even Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Ratchet and Clank.

Darkon: I may come up with good ideas, but the execution of them is another thing altogether and this fan fictions fusion once touched by me will not have any fans, of that I would probably bet.

Ch.1: An average day, which suddenly started ripping you a new one.

It was another not so average day for the red headed still somewhat teen hero Kim Possible, she went to school had cheerleading practice and as usual somehow her villains always timed it so just as she leaves cheerleading practice she always got some kind of call on her Kimmunicator.

She was already in her mission clothes this time and had the wrist Kimmunicator ready for whatever was going to happen and she was almost certain that in the next few seconds Wade would call and tell her Shego and Drakken where up to something.

"Do De doot do?" (Or something like this) had sounded from the device and she was instantly on Wades screen looking at Wade and about to ask the important yet usual question.

"What's the sitch…. never mind it's probably Shego and Drakken again, where's my ride and how long until Ron gets there?" Wade looked surprised that Kim was actually on top of everything for once and it seemed like she fell into a funk of the same old plots and motives from all her villain encounters, it was becoming monotonous for a world saving hero.

_Elsewhere a few days ago, out in space._

"Ace Hardlight, we're losing the fans, we need to kidnap more suc… er I mean heroes to lighten up the mood and actually start helping us sell all these useless baubles and merchandise, not mention we need more ratings." Said a shark faced man with a headset and a red suit, he was gray in skin tone and had sharp teeth as he was talking to a man who had apparently no other life then to promote himself as an ultimate hero, while all he appears to be is a tool for the money and fame as he is usually busy killing the real heroes, most recently he had taken out a person named Captain Starshield and not long after that he was in tag team match that brought down one tough fighter from the planet Lorwardia.

"I've heard of an interesting Lombax that would be good for the show, he's pretty good and will probably show up well in the ratings putting on a great show Vox, he's already saved entire galaxies." Ace was a blonde man, somewhat toned, blonde and he was wearing a thin but strong layer of armor on his body; however he was far from athletic; he had sneered at the thought of a short cat like guy running around beating the stuffing out of him especially considering what he heard of the guy being incredibly good with all forms of weapons and having a previous combat record in some arenas.

"No, we can't use whoever your thinking of, it has to be someone the viewers don't already know and maybe it has to be two people that don't like each other and we stick them together as a team and watch them slowly kill themselves while they try to escape the grasp of the Dreadzone together, It'll be phenomenal for the ratings, I'm glad I actually thought of it this time!" The large shark like man named Vox turned to Ace with a devilish shark grin.

_Back to present day at Drakken's latest lair._

"Here we go again Pumpkin." Shego said almost in a singsong happy tone, she was bored and things were beginning to get to predictable, especially her and she prided herself on being a random person though she had hit a slight rut lately, but with Kim Possible things were sure to liven up when they got to fighting.

Shego admitted she had a grudging respect for Kim, but at the same time she hated Kim for blindly being entirely just so much, nothing was so pure with the world and Kim probably never faced a villain who used a normal handgun leaving her still all so innocent having barely drawn any blood, Shego her hands up with the her signature green plasma energy that enhance her strikes and she could use it as a projectile weapon.

After a while they were weaving around each others fist, back and forth slowly beating each other senseless in a simple fight that they've always had ever so often, then Kim would probably win somehow and then lair blows up, Shego luckily after the first two lairs decided to stop moving all her stuff into the newer lairs.

However Kim suddenly stopped and jumped away and then just looked at Shego curiously, noticing something was off Shego stopped to looking around and she felt something in the air change, but she couldn't tell what it was and ignored it.

"Did you just get the feeling that this isn't just going to end the same way it usually does?" Kim said feeling like she saw something in Shego's eyes that seemed like anger for a moment for stopping the fight to ask a dumb question, the only thing that was different this time was how the fight scene moved along and they always had a different plan of an attack every time they went against each other, but things were different this time and stopping the fun made Shego mad.

"What, are you actually giving up this time princess?" Kim just shook her head at Shego and then decided to drop that feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach, then attacked Shego again with renewed vigor, making her smirk that Kim actually picked up where they left off.

Meanwhile in the background Ron had just finish destroying Drakken's latest take over the world with a doom laser plot; not like he hasn't made at least forty-seven of those previously, and Rufus was scampering around looking for the usually idiotically placed self destruct button to press it, then he noticed something out of place like the broom that fell causing Ron trip on it dragging him and Drakken into a closet that launched away from the base as it was a hidden escape pod.

"Wait hol…" Shego tried to say before she got a fist in the face, causing her to stagger a bit from the blow; she had both hands on her nose wincing a bit.

"DAMMIT KIM! I SAID WAIT… Okay now I know something is wrong, because everything seems too different to be right, the fact that your Buffoon managed to get himself and Dr. D launched to California in the escape pod, not to mention he left behind his little pink rat and the fact that I just had this very odd feeling that…." Kim was looking at Shego who suddenly stopped, Kim was a little confused at what she was getting at; it seemed to her the break from routine would be welcome and Shego was looking around suspiciously.

"What…" Kim couldn't get anywhere with her questioning of why the escape pod specifically went to California, as that sudden feeling that something was going to go wrong tickled her senses again.

The wall behind her suddenly exploded sending shrapnel everywhere and several different armored figures moved in and before Shego or Kim could do anything or get a good look at who suddenly blew the wall in, they were knocked out cold by a few thousand volts of electricity that flew from a few crab claw like weapons.

Rufus was missed because of his size and he wasn't considered a threat, which made him a little mad so he grabbed onto one of the large armored figures lugging Kim and Shego away and took notice of the strange electrical weapons they were holding.

After they boarded the large hovering assault craft that looked like a large flying box with wings, Rufus noticed one of the thugs point a large rocket launcher labeled RYNO-CIRATOR at Drakken's lair, Rufus just looked at the rocket launcher and then the lair making a quick calculation of what a average rocket launcher could do to such a large building, the light show was about to start so Rufus didn't notice a shadowy figure climb inside the transport watching him.

Of course after it was fired rapidly several times, Rufus was in shock at the massive amount of explosions and the damage it caused and the vehicle suddenly made its way high into the sky and the doors closed on the sight of the lairs ultimate destruction.

_In California on a beach._

"Hey Wade I've got Drakken and I lost my pants again, could you get me a ride back to Middleton I kind of ended up in…. Hey where am I?" Someone looks at Ron strangely then just shrugs and decides to answer.

"You're in California dude and what happened to your pants man?" Ron looks down and gives yelp in embarrassment, remembering what he just recently said about his pants.

"California? What happened to you Ron? Is Kim still fighting Shego I can't seem to get a signal on her location?" Wade typing on his keyboard frantically, then a satellite image of Drakken's latest lair shows up and Wade's mouth drops open in shock as all that was there was a large mess of destruction from what appears to be several massive explosions and lots of melted minerals turning most of the ground into glass.

"I kind of tripped on a broom after another slap fight with Drakken and dragged him into what I could only guess was an escape pod, the door caught on my pants and they were stuck on the outside of the pod as it flew here and must have come loose, so what's up with KP." Wade stayed silent and turned away from the keyboard a few seconds, wondering what had hit Drakkens lair and knowing Ron's luck saved him again but not Kim as far as he could tell.

He wasn't about to tell Ron what happened to the lair, so he had to use the Bebe-Kim as stand in again, he's done it before whenever Kim is sick he'd send a Bebe robot that look and acted like the real Kim, the holo-Kim and a few other things had made it known that Ron was rather oblivious about telling Kim apart from a look alike especially when everyone had taken Kim's fashion trend in mission clothes for a week.

"Dude, I'm waiting for a little help here, what's wrong with you and why aren't you answering me? Is it something about Kim?" Wade gulped audibly and started activating the Bebe-Kim and then remembered that Shego was the last person she was seen with, so he had to think of some lie to tell Ron and the most obvious thing not to tell him was that Shego or possibly even Kim had died.

"She's fine Ron, nothings wrong at all and Shego got away again, oh and the base self destruct was set off." This might lead to trouble if any of the villains suddenly found out the real Kim has suddenly disappeared or that Shego was missing from the world of villainy to long, despite the fact that evidence points to being blown up with the multiple impact points, Kim could still be theoretically alive and all he could do was hope she showed up and fast because he didn't think he could program a Bebe-Shego even with all the data he had.

"Wait a sec, where's Rufus?" Ron suddenly looked around wide eyed for his favorite little buddy; leaving Wade suddenly went wide eyed and with the thought 'oh crap'.

_In a spaceship heading towards an unknown destination. (It is only unknown to three passengers)_

"We've found the two subjects and now what about our reward?" One thug said while on the screen with Vox.

"Yes, I'll pay Thugs-4-Less as soon as my packages have arrived and not before." Vox said with an evil gleam in his eye, he was about to have his newest ratings boosters, even if it kills them in the process.

"Anything else you'll need Mr. Vox?" Vox on screen slowly rubbed his chin while giving the thug a thoughtful look.

"Think you can make a stop by a special starship and pick up an electronics expert named Big Al? I'll pay extra if you can take him without alerting others onboard until it's too late for them to help save him." Vox then came up with a few evil ideas for the two people who would be battling the odds and each other to their demise.

"Sounds like a new deal, we'll talk about it after we drop these packages off for you." The thug for hire said as he went to dock into an evil looking and drop off his packages.

Kim and Shego were still out of it in the back being watched by a few gaurds in case they woke up before they were delivered, Shego shifted a little and then stopped moving she had taken the shock a lot better then Kim with her accelerated healing and high tolerance for energy based assaults on her system.

The thugs were unaware of the small pink rodent that happened to be listening in on the conversation, the Rufus himself didn't notice his watcher and was thinking about how the day should have usually gone and instead he was missing his Bueno Nacho night for this and he very well knew his limitations, so he bided his time waiting for the right moment to get back at the cheese deniers.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Now witness as my story takes form and I become more ridiculous with little of the plot showing, I however still am wondering where this is going.

Ch.2: Of cells, robots and roaches.

_In a holding cell, at unknown location._

Shego was slowly becoming aware that she was lying on some hard cold metal floor, she slowly sat up groaning and rubbing her head, pushing her long dark hair out of her face she took notice of several things that were amiss with wherever she was at the moment.

The first thing was that she wasn't in a normal prison cell; the second was the energy barrier covering the only opening out of the cell and it looked lethal to touch it, lastly was the presence of Kim Possible on the floor out cold that confused her even further.

Wasn't she in prison? If so what was Kimmie doing here and that didn't explain them still in their original clothing before they lost consciousness, she was thinking of escaping from wherever she was at this moment and not knowing the floor plans of wherever they were or the general location, not to mention whoever took them both captive had done it quickly and they used some obviously cheap thugs, but they were effective cheap thugs.

She looked around the somewhat stark dark grey walls of this bare small rectangular room, wondering when Kim would wake up since maybe she knew who captured them, then again it was probably all Kim's fault they were captured in the first place and she was going to hold a grudge because of it..

_Back on earth._

"You know KP, lately I've been getting this weird feeling Rufus has been acting smarter then usual and he's speaking complete sentences now." Ron said to someone who was a seemingly perfect copy of Kim Possible in weight, size and ability.

Wade had gotten another naked mole rat to replace the one that was lost with….. well anyway, when he bought the mole rat it seemed like a mindless normal one and then suddenly it started copying his personality and smarts to an unbelievable level and this Rufus was a good actor, however it sometimes slipped up and spoke in an almost human voice and nearly completely clear.

Wade so far had replaced Shego as well and now Drakken was so harmless it was funny, as funny as losing your friends to a unknown amount of powerful explosions and the Sheeg-bot who was built by Wade and not based on a Bebe robot had worked quite well, so well in fact that Drakken wasn't even suspicious that the fire it could emit from it's flamethrower hands looked different then Shego's or that it really wasn't holding that nail file near it's fingers and there was always the hidden sabotage.

"Well maybe he's learned a lot in high school with us Ron, so want to go to Bueno Nacho later?" The fake Kim said with a smile, this robotic Kim had the ability to eat food by breaking down the food into chemical energy that would filter into multiple fuel cells throughout her mechanical structure, the batteries would rarely need changing and the only problem that was foreseeable was the process of aging.

No one would be the wiser to the change, except Einjefferanklen the mole rat that Wade replaced Rufus with and he was smart enough to not tip off Ron, besides Wade found out he like Bueno Nacho as much as the actual Rufus did and that Ein was good at computer dueling later at night.

"I can only hope Dr. Director won't try to force Kim to join her organization or it could cause more trouble then there already is when she finds out this Kim isn't the real one." Wade was watching both his bots progress and the Sheeg-bot kept up appearances with the Bebe-Kim and was good at running from capture quite effectively.

_On a large spaceship called the Starship Phoenix._

"Hey has anyone seen Al?" Some lazy guy lying in the captain's chair asked, while mildly looking around at everyone on the bridge, most of which were fearful robots with one large solid yellow eye and some ridiculously underpowered weapons, which would explain the eighty percent probability of them chickening out in combat where they don't have the mass of numbers to back them up, the captain however defended most of the galaxy single handedly.

"No Sarge, he's been missing all week, but then again he said something about a Captain Quark comic book convention that would last a month when I last saw him." It was one of these robots that responded and they never quite stopped calling the captain their sergeant, the person in the captain's chair just sighed knowing he wouldn't see Al in a long while and went back to patrolling the galaxy when a cute girl he happened to like popped on screen with an important message.

_Back in the holding cell._

Shego was going slightly crazy, as she was trying to figure out how to escape the cell, yet she had a counter argument for every plan she came up with, though all of the plans she came up with involved leaving Pumpkin (Kim) behind and she had no problem with that, it was just that fact that she could be anywhere including an underwater base and she had no idea what kind of security systems the people holding them had.

Kim was stirring a bit on the floor; slowly coming awake, feeling very stiff from high voltage shocking just barely below the current of energy needed to kill, Shego just watched in fascination sitting against the wall as Kim slowly got up and it was unlikely that Shego would go to check on her or even worry about the fact that she had a black mark on her clothing from where she was hit with a bolt of electricity.

"Nnnnhhhh…. why do…. I feel…. so numb?" Shego rolled her eyes at Kim's question while watching her stumble to get on her knees; as if it wasn't obvious to Shego someone captured them for whatever reason she could not discern from their current surroundings.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty is awake we're so saved…." Shego said sarcastically getting Kim's attention instantly and she went into a fighting stance as soon as she got on her feet, this being her usual reaction to the others presence.

"Shego, what are you doing…" Kim was quickly cut off with a hand holding on to her mouth and the other lit up with plasma.

"Princess it would behoove me to tell you we're both in a prison cell so raising your fist to me wouldn't do much at this point because we don't have the room to fight and second I can't guarantee that we're not being watched." Kim wasn't listening to Shego as she was already looking around herself.

"Oh I think we can still fight Shego and you're probably the reason why I'm stuck here… wherever we are." Kim said with an acrid tone, getting ready to attack Shego who had tensed at the accusation and started to likewise get into a fighting stance with her hand lighting up in a glowing green fire.

"Save those thoughts, because here's something to keep you two busy from killing each other, which you will probably be able to do later." They both flinched and turned to the voice that was on the other side of the force field it was a robot with one wheel on a pole leading to a spherical body with two arms and the pole continuing as a long neck up to a single yellow eye.

Most of it was also as gray as the surrounding walls, it had several labels on its body and one was in English that said 'testing bot' and it was holding two different bags with unreadable labels in an unknown language.

It moved its arms straight through the force field, then dropped the bags and then quickly pulled them back out not wanting to be stuck with the two most vicious women from a backwater planet that had alerted his current boss to an equally vicious fighter that had recently died in combat.

Shego was very wary of anything that was brought to them, Kim however went to the sacks, slowly poked one open and had a instantly reached inside after seeing what was there and pulled out a book of Origami written in several weird languages that weren't human and a pack of solid white paper.

"Shego, check the other bag since I've already seen what's in this one." The statement caused Shego to just grunt angrily at Kim as she turned her back to Kim while lying down on her side.

So Kim slowly checked other sack to see two boxes of Chinese food that were giving of a slight vapor to signify that it was still hot and fresh, Kim looked over to Shego and opened her mouth, but was cut off when Shego looked over her shoulder at the boxes.

"It's probably got something in it that would be bad for our digestive systems…" Kim was unsure how to respond to Shego, who just turned back.

"What about the Origami?" Kim asked wondering why they were given a book of Origami to pass the time.

"What about it? Are you offering me so happily an opportunity to play nice? No… well I guess I can continue sulking then." Shego was irking Kim with her attitude and they were more likely then ever to beat each other up now, Kim hoped the food was really spiked because she wasn't go to sit here with her arch enemy and do nothing.

_In a large food court area._

Rufus had gotten lost upon exiting the transportation, but as far as he could tell he wasn't on earth anymore, he was somewhere else and they at least had earth based cheese here along with some really bizarre foods, he quickly forgot about getting revenge on the thugs.

It just wasn't the same thing and the cheese was rather off in taste, then after snacking a bit he looked around everywhere and only saw large strange creatures that were vaguely humanoid coming and going from place to place some had mostly three fingers.

He just wandered through an opening door; following a security guard thinking it was a good bet that he'd be led to where Kim was, into a long curving hallway and quickly moved through it looking around for Kim, when he heard a scuttling sound from behind and it sounded rather familiar for some reason.

He quickly turned around and his two eyes widened at what he was seeing, it was brown it looked like what Ron had once called a shiny puppy, given that it's shell was still shiny.

"M'hey!" Rufus yelled, he was happy to see at least one familiar face even if he hasn't seen her since Ron left her at the garbage dump; it was a roach the size of a small dog otherwise known as Roachie.

Roachie was clacking her mandibles saying something to Rufus and started pantomiming about how she ended up here following Rufus around, not to mention she mimicked something about the garbage here tasting better.

Apparently Roachie never forgot about Ron Stoppable and had followed him around a few times to watch out for him, but Rufus wasn't that fluent in cockroach and was slowly coming to an understanding of Roachie's interesting story.

Roachie was in Dr. Drakkens garbage (not a shocking revelation for a roach) when she heard Ron screaming and saw him flying away inside of a escape pod and then noticed the thugs come out of the clouds a minute later to blow a hole in the wall and saw Rufus clinging to one of them as they were leaving she had decided to climb inside the ship as well and follow him here.

"M'why?" Rufus asked because Ron was still wherever Drakken and he ended up; this was when Roachie started cuddling up to Rufus freaking the naked mole rat out.

_The holding cell again._

It had been eight minutes since Kim finished her food and Shego finally felt safe enough to stop sulking for a bit and start eating her share of chicken lo mein, then she walked over to Kim who was busy trying to fold a paper crane from the instructions in the book.

"Humph… Anything's possible for a possible eh? Because it looks like you can't even fold a simple crane." Shego then sauntered away leaving Kim to work on her own, until she gave a frustrated sigh and turned to Shego who was smirking at her.

"Fine let's see if you can make one if you're the queen of paper folding." Shego gladly stalked up to Kim took a sheet of paper and in less than twenty seconds had a perfectly folded paper crane.

"Excuse me Princess, but I happen to know how to use origami and I'm a world class user of the more lethal version." Kim looked at Shego disbelievingly and was rather mad at her for being better at it.

"I doubt there's a lethal use for paper folding." Kim said wanting Shego to prove her wrong.

"Actually think of all the paper cuts I can give you in a minute with enough razor edged paper airplanes Kimmie." Shego was on top of the world at the moment and she wasn't about to be knocked off her perch by Kim.

Kim just turned her back and started working on an origami nodding puppy design, while ignoring Shego who was trying to get on her nerves on purpose.

Shego had to admit she was enjoying herself to much for a person that was trapped with their worst nemesis, in an unknown place while waiting for whomever to come and tell them why they were captured.

End Chapter.


End file.
